fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 63
Only Your Words is the 63rd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Jura falls after being caught in a last resort trap by Brain. An explanation to why Cait Shelter being targeted is given by Klodoa and Midnight. Jellal and Erza engage in battle against the last of the Six Generals, Midnight. They both experience difficulties and Jellal is beaten easily. However, Erza is determined, and fights Midnight with confidence in his defeat. Summary In Cait Shelter, a member of the guild rushes in screaming that Nirvana is heading their way. At first, the Guild Master, Roubaul doesn't take him seriously. However, he soon realizes that the man isn't joking. Another member of the guild asks if Nirvana attacking them is fate or coincidence and suggests that they evacuate, however Roubaul tells them that even as they speak, there are people out there fighting to stop Nirvana, and to believe in them. He ends his discourse by deciding that Nirvana attacking the guild isn't fate, and that, maybe it is time for them to "pay for their crimes". Meanwhile, atop the King's Summit on Nirvana, Jura, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Natsu, Lucy and Gray are still despairing over their inability to stop Nirvana, when Wendy, thinking that Jellal might know something, runs off to find him (along with Carla). Suddenly the rest of the group are contacted by Hoteye via mass telepathy. He informs them that he has been injured and defeated by Midnight. He tells them that defeating Midnight will stop Nirvana and that Midnight is waiting for them just below the King's Summit. However, this turns out to be a trap set by a defeated and severely weakened Brain who is masquerading as Hot Eye (the real Hoteye being unconscious after his battle with Midnight). When Natsu and the group run downstairs they are faced with a door. Natsu pries it open and the group is engulfed in a massive explosion. Brain smiles with contentment, thinking he has killed Natsu and the group, and drifts off in to unconsciousness. Natsu and the others wake up buried in rubble (or so they think), but they soon see that Jura cast a massive version of his Iron Rock Wall to protect them, letting himself take the brunt of the blow. Jura then wishes them well and falls, with the group begging him not to die on them. Meanwhile, Erza and Jellal see the explosion and wonder what it is. However, before they can investigate, they are confronted by Midnight, who whines that it was cruel of Brain to take away his fun by killing Natsu and the others. He states that Erza and Jellal are the last of his prey and engages them in battle. Jellal moves to strike him first, asking Erza to stand back. But Jellal turns out to be no match for Midnight and is easily beaten to the ground. Natsu's group is then confronted by Brain's Staff, Klodoa, which identifies itself as the seventh member of Oración Seis and threatens to destroy the group while berating Brain and calling him pathetic for only managing to take out one of them with his prior trap. Natsu begins violently whacking the staff on the ground, demanding to know why Oración Seis is attacking Cait Shelter using Nirvana. The staff finally begins to explain that the Cait Shelter guild was formed by the descendants of the Nirvit, the ancient race that created Nirvana for peace, but later saw it's destructive capabilities and sealed it. It explains that they are attacking Cait Shelter because the Nirvit can still seal off Nirvana once more. Meanwhile, Erza begins sparring with Midnight, who easily reflects her sword slashes and eventually wraps and traps her in her own armor. Her next armor is also destroyed by Midnight's Magic. Erza falls after Midnight uses an attack called Spiral Pain. Midnight then turns his attention towards Jellal, who asks why they are attacking Cait Shelter. Midnight also explains the same thing the staff did to Natsu and co. He then requests Jellal to join the new set of Oración Seis Generals that Midnight hopes to gather. Midnight's ranting about Jellal's soul being full of darkness brings back Jellal's memories of his past, and he almost succumbs to despair and joins Midnight. However, Erza uses the last of her strength to stand up and tells Jellal that there is light inside his soul and reassures him that she is always there for him. She then Requips into the Robe of Yūen and confronts Midnight once more with confidence, stating that she will defeat him and end his madness no matter what. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Jellal Fernandes vs. Midnight (started and concluded) *Erza Scarlet vs. Midnight (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * |Ēra}} * |Terepashī}} * * * |Rifurekutā}} * ** *** |Za Naito}} Spells used * * Abilities used *Flight *Swordsmanship Armors used * * * Weapons used *Swords Manga & Anime Differences *There are added clips in the anime of Nirvana heading towards Cait Shelter. *Many objects and people in the Cait Shelter guild appear different between the anime and the manga. *In the manga, Nirvana is at the stage where it has eight legs. In the anime, it already has six legs. *When Wendy leaves to find Jellal in the anime, Carla flies after her. In the manga, she runs after her. *In the anime, Natsu attempts to kick the door that holds Brains trap before opening it. In the manga, he simply opens it. *There is an added clip on the anime of Wendy having a flashback about herself and a younger Jellal. *The anime extends the scene in which Jellal attempts to fight Midnight. In the anime, Jellal is shown launching several attacks at Midnight before being taken down. In the manga, he is never seen attacking, only falling to one of Midnight's spells. *When Erza is being choked by her Heart Kreuz Armor in the anime, she requips out of it to reveal a white frilly shirt. In the manga, she removes it completely, and is wearing nothing underneath. The same happens when she is attacked by Midnight's Spiral Pain. After the attack in the anime, her Heaven's Wheel Armor has been removed to show her plain blue skirt and white shirt. In the manga however, she is shirtless and only wearing the tattered remains of her Heaven's Wheel Armor skirt. *The anime added a clip of Happy giving a Fairy Tail lecture about the seven members of the Oración Seis. *The anime added Erza and Jellal both having flashbacks about Jellal's evil past and the Tower of Heaven. Navigation Category:Episodes